Almost Paradise
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin and Ally start to fall for each other through songs. First fanfiction ever!
1. A Drop in the Ocean

**(A/N) I do not own Austin and Ally other wise Auslly and Trez would be canon. Enjoy! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad.**

In the days since the New Year began, Sonic Boom has sold a grand total of six instruments: one drum set, two pianos, and three guitars. I hate and love this time of year; I hate not having any extra money since Dad can't afford to pay me; I love it because I have more than enough time to read, even though I'm not supposed to read while on duty. I see Dad appear from the office and look around the store, eventually sticking his head back inside seeing no one.

I turn my head back to the front door and see Austin, Dez, and Trish walking towards the store. I can tell from here that Dez and Trish are arguing. Austin opens the door for the two, and I catch a little of their argument as they pass me, "Dez, it comes out tomorrow! We need to get our tickets today!" I wave at the two of them, and neither acknowledges me. I turn my attention to a very annoyed, sleepy Austin, after I close my book. He pushes himself onto the counter top; I could yell at him, but since no one's here, I'll let it go.

"What are they going at it for this time?" I ask, pushing myself onto the opposite counter, attempting not to flash him in the process. This skirt is a little short to be sitting on a countertop.

Austin fixes his beach blonde hair as he answers me, "When to go see the new Zalien XVII movie." I can tell from his voice how annoyed he is, "Would you help me?" He walks over to me allowing me to fix his hair. His hair smells quite good so I don't mind. "That's good. Thank you," he sits next to me on the counter. "How's business been today?" I motion around the room, and he nods in acknowledgement. "Is it because they are all on vacation?" Poor Austin not everyone has a non busy mattress store in the family. The Moon's always seem to have business; it might be because Austin is the owner's son.

"It's because they _were_ on vacation. Now they've all gone home, or if they live in Miami, they are out of money. I hate coming to work for a good month after the holidays because no one buys anything."

"When does business pick back up?"

"February," I say simply.

"Why February?" He asks naively. I raise my eyebrow hoping he'll catch on which he eventually does. "The same reason the mattress business picks up, right? And why the month of November is a popular birth month, right?" I nod.

"We are the reasons for _that_," I say jokingly. He raises his eyebrows again. "Most guys that come in before Valentine's Day is because they want to play their ways into the woman's heart-"

"-And one thing leads to another." I nod. He catches on eventually. "Speaking of one thing leading up to another, they've been up there awhile, and it's awfully quite."

"The room is sound proof now since _somebody_ stole my song," I retort. "But, they have been up there a while. _That_ better not touch my book," the thought makes me shudder. "Would you go get it?"

"Why me?"

"He's your best friend," I say.

"She's your best friend!" I roll my eyes. That was his come back, and people call me naive? "Rock, paper, scissors?" I nod, "Best two out of three." I win easily, and he dashes up the stairs. "Wish me luck," he mouths and knocks on the door. The door opens and I can hear Dez and Trish still going at it. Austin walks in and out quickly. Trish closes the door behind him leaving us alone once again. "Got it," he says handing me the book and jumping back onto the counter.

"Am I correct to assume that they were still fighting?"

"Did you not hear them?"

"I did. I'm just making sure that I don't have to buy a new book," he chuckles.

"Yeah, you're fine." I smile. "Do you have anything new?" I nod. "May I see?" He touches the book softly and takes it out of my hand when I nod once more.

"I recommend the latest one," I say turning to the right page. "I was thinking calling it _A Drop in the Ocean_." **(1)**

"It looks like it would sound beautiful," he says walking towards the piano. "Knowing you that was the point, right?" I smile and nod. I have a tendency to write songs for the piano and then the words. "What key?"

"F Major," he nods and looks at the piece. His fingers move across the piano, playing the notes softly. He doesn't miss a note like always. He plays it slower than I had written it for, but it sounds better this way.

_A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
if you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
never counting the regrets,  
by the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
And New England as the leaves change;  
the last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

Nooo  
Nooo

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven

"How was it?" He asks timidly, unlike him. He's normally so confident, but when he's learning a song, it's like we switch personalities.

"It sounds better than I planned," I say sitting beside him. "I'm not kidding, Austin. Don't give me that look. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it's different than what I normally do, and it feels amazing. Thank you, Ally." He hugs me quickly and pulls away. Our eyes lock for a split second, not long enough to make it awkward thankfully.

"You're welcome," I say after recovering from our eye lock.

**(1) I do not own **_**A Drop in the Ocean**_**.**

**So I would like ten reviews before I put up the new chapter, please. Thank you**

**xoxo Maddie**


	2. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

**Li'l shiro-chan: I thought I was the only one, too. And thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**P.S. I changed my pen name.**

**(A/N) I do not own Austin & Ally, because if I did Trent would be gone. So this chapter is in Austin's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

Why must she be so damn cute? Why does she have to smile at me that way with her eyes locking with mine? "You're welcome," she says quietly with her cheeks flushed. She readjusts her skirts and top. "So you did like it?" She asks once again. It kills me that she can never be confident.

"I hate it. It sucks," I say sarcastically causing her to push me. "I was joking."

"I know. I'm not stupid," Well that's for damn sure. She was making straight one hundreds in all of honors classes pretty much making me feel like the stupidest person on the planet. _Ding_. The front door opens causing the door to ring. She had it installed when she became my partner so she could know when someone came in. "Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom," she says almost instantly, as if it was her heartbeat. She turns to face the door, but doesn't stand up. It's most likely Nelson coming for his music lesson of some form. I probably should go to the practice room, but I decide not to.

"Am I disturbing something?" The person at the door says.

I turn around to face the customer, "Of course not, Jimmy," she says causing him to raise his eyebrows quickly and then return them to normal. He was by no means slow. He figured out that I liked Ally the first time we hung out together, and then he figured out that Dez liked Trish. I guess being in the music business you get used to reading people. But, I guess my crush is a little obvious; Dez's is harder to pick up on than mine. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"You're not rude, Ally," He says causing her to smile slightly, "I came to check in on the newest song. What's the name of it?" He snaps his fingers hoping that'll answer his question, what he always does, but nothing ever comes. I look at Ally trying to figure out if she had sent _A Drop in the Ocean _or a different song. "It was like the third song you sent to me, Ally. I feel bad not remembering it."

She chuckles, "Was it _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not_?"

"Yeah," Jimmy snaps and points at her, "That was it."

"But doesn't that involve a female, Alls?" I say raising my eyebrows hoping she'd get the hint that I want to sing with her. I highly doubt she will, but you never know. She scoffs though in offense.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"No. I don't like liver," I say like the smart alack I am. She laughs sarcastically and monotonous. "Well you don't like to sing in front of people. I mean I can go get Trish if you want me to," I suggest as I inch closer to the stairs pointing at the practice room.

She grabs my arm and pulls me back. "No, I'll sing!" She starts to laugh for no reason. In moments like this I can't help but want to call her my girlfriend. Or think how beautiful she is. "Here's your guitar," she hands me my tiger strip guitar, and she sits on the piano bench.

"Thank you," I mouth, and she smiles, I'm assuming to accept my thanks. I begin to play and sing. She adds harmony to the chorus and some of the verses. It sounds like heaven in mind, but anything involving Ally is like my own personal heaven. If that doesn't sound cheesy, I don't know what else will.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move_

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand

So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle

When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?

See most guys would have kissed Ally right then and there, but what I do? I ask Jimmy what he thinks of the song? Why am I so damn stupid?

**So I finally got to see Crybabies & Cologne! I hate Trent so much that words cannot describe my feelings for him. Anyways next chapter up when I get ten more reviews for this chapter. Thanks**

**xoxo Maddie**


	3. Thunder

**So I forgot to add last time that I don't own **_**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not. **_**I also got bored so decided to add it after three reviews.**__**This is the third chapter of Almost Paradise. Someone asked via direct messaging if I was gonna include the song. Maybe, keep reading and find out. This is Ally's POV. **

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

We end the song and look at each other. You think by using this line seven times in one song the one I wrote it about it would get the hint. What does he do instead? "What did you think, Jimmy?" I don't give a damn what Jimmy thinks of the song, Austin! Kiss me! Or not, it's cool! (Of course they think the same thing ;D)

I can't help but sigh which causes Jimmy and Austin to look at me. Jimmy isn't stupid since he figured out about my crush on Austin the first or second time he knew us. I mean it is kind of obvious. He also figured out about Trish's crush on Dez, which she refuses to admit even though all of us, but Dez, know. Jimmy raises his eyebrows which he does a lot when he's around us. I'm not sure who he is aiming it at, Austin or me. "I like it. It'll appeal to a large group of girls. I know it appeals to at least one," he says. He might as well say Ally Dawson. I see Austin's face go red, and I can feel mine become hotter. "Who do you have in mind for the female part?"

I give a sigh of relief in my mind, "I was thinking the girl from Thompson Square, Anna Kendrick, or-"

Austin cuts me off, "Why Anna Kendrick?"

"Have you seen _Pitch Perfect_?" He shakes his head, of course not. "Her voice is like magic. Anyways I was also thinking Ariana Grande." I catch the look on Austin's face, "Don't ask." He doesn't thankfully. "What about you, Austin?"

"None of them," he says simply and quickly.

"Well than who?" Jimmy asks.

He looks at me, "Ally." I think I'm about to chock. "Just for the album, then when at concerts it can just be the backup singers," He must have seen my face since he said it. "Is that okay?" I can't help but nod.

Jimmy smiles at me, and so does Austin, making it a really confidence booster. "We will make it as easy on you, Ally, as possible," Jimmy promises. "I'll send a car in a couple of days so be ready," He walks out the door and adds, "Both of you."

When he's out of sight, I hit Austin softly. It's more of a weird flirting technique. God, why did you make me so awkward? What did I do to you? "What was that for?!" I shrug. I'm tempted to answer in a smart aleck remark like _you where there, duh_, but then I think better not. "Oh," Maybe he's faster than he lets on, "I'm sorry, Ally. I just thought that it would be a good thing for you to perform on the album. I figured since you don't wanna sing on stage that the album would be the next best thing."

Damn if he wasn't so cute and sweet, I'd slap the crap out of him, but I don't. "That's really sweet, Austin."

The door of the practice room opens, "Dez, are you coming or not?" Trish says as she walks down the stairs.

Austin leans over and whispers in my ear making me giggle, "At least they aren't yelling." Yet, I add in my head. Dez dashes down the stairs and out the door like a flying ball of fire. Trish stops just before she leaves at the sight of Austin and me.

"Um, did something happen while we were up there?" She points between the two of us. We shake our heads. "Okay then. We'll be back we're off to go buy our Zalien tickets."

"Wait it took you-" I look at the time on my phone, "-twenty minutes to decide when to buy Zalien tickets?"

"Yeah. He wasn't listening to me. Silly Dez!" She says flicking her wrist and walking out the door, "Bye, Ally! Bye, Austin!" We roll our eyes and laugh.

I catch a little of the song playing on the radio, which I hadn't noticed was on before. "Turn it up, please, Austin." He turns it up, and I immediately begin to sing

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder **(1)**

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Austin says.

**(1) I do not own **_**Thunder**_**.**

**Yeah, cliffhanger. Don't yell at me? What do you think gonna happen. Don't forget to review. I think I'll just take five reviews for this one :D So yeah I love **_**Pitch Perfect**_** btw in case you couldn't figure that out.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	4. Stupid Cupid

**So first off I want to thank LoveShipper for the idea of this chapter. Secondly, I do not own this show otherwise Cassidy would have never been on. Enjoy :D**

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" I say and immediately want to snatch my words back and act like I've never said them, but unfortunately, I can't. She just gawks at me; I can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing. Damn it, Austin, now you've done it. You were so close to getting her, and then you mess it up! Why am I talking to myself? She stutters out her question, "'W-W-What?"

"Aww," a voice says at the door which I never heard opening. It's Dez. Great. I didn't want Ally to know how much I like her until I told her, but I kiss that wish goodbye. He turns away and runs back, arms failing like a little fangirl meeting the "love of their life." **(That will be me when I met Josh Hutcherson, Zac Efron, or anyone from Harry Potter) **His hair looks like a running fireball stuck onto a green Popsicle. His shirt, shoes, and pants are that green, I swear.

I look back and wave to her. "I'll be back," I promise and run after Dez. "Wait, Dez!" I'm finally able to catch him when he stops next to Trish, imagine that. "Guess what, Trish?" I see her jump a little like she didn't hear him coming. I don't understand how she didn't cause the child is like a bull in a china shop, loud and destructive. He managed to break a cart that a store had set out for the stuff on sale. Then, I see an ear bud in her ear, which makes a lot of sense.

"What, Dez?" She sounds pissed, so I'm tempted to stay way, but when he starts to tell her what I said, I run towards him and cover his mouth. "Hey, Austin," she says happily, thankful he was only able to say like three or four words, "Why are you covering his mouth?" She says.

I try to play it cool, "Oh no reason," I scoff. Yeah, that playing it cool thing wasn't my best idea since I'm failing miserably. The next thing I know I'm feeling Dez's tongue on my hand; I remove my hand from over his mouth. "Gross, Dez, what was that for?"

"Gee, I don't know. Austin, what was it for?" He asks sarcastically; he turns to Trish. I have to admit they are cute together; he towers over her short Latina body, but it's really cute. I can imagine them kissing with her on her toes and him bent down to reach her. Why am I thinking about this? I really do need to stop hanging out with Ally so much, or I need to stop watching chick flicks. I don't see either happening anytime soon. "Austin, called Ally pretty," he says before I can cover his mouth again. I feel myself blush, and I look at Trish. Her eyes are watering, a good sign.

She starts jumping up and down like Ally when she sees a spider, minus the silent screams and the pointing. "It's about freaking time, Austin," she pushes me playfully. "You have to ask her out!" Then she starts pulling an Ally, she begins rambling on and on about how cute a couple we would be. I'm not gonna argue with her since I totally agree. This is why Trish, Ally, Dez, and I get along so well; we act alike but are different at the same time. **(Holy cheesy balls that was corny.) **

"Trish!" Dez snaps at her eventually, not one of his better ideas. She stares him down, "Sorry, babe."

Did he just call her babe, or was it my imagination? "When are you his babe?" I ask Trish who is blushed from Dez's comment. She says nothing, but takes his hand in hers. That's when I catch on, "You've been dating awhile?" She nods, "How long?'

"Six months."

"How were you able to hide it for so long?"

"We've been busy trying to get you and Ally together, that we've not had time to tell you. Or we forgot," She says.

"What do you mean trying to get Ally and I together," If they have been trying, they've failed miserably. I mean I didn't know I liked her until like four months ago, and they've been dating for six.

She moves away from Dez and continues walking, quickly. She never does this. "Well," her voice goes high and holds out the word, "You remember when I told you go upstairs the first time you met Ally?"

"When I stole her song?" She nods. "Yes."

"I sort of knew she was practicing, and I knew you need a song. I've known you forever, and I know you would feel guilty and eventually fess up. Then when you didn't, I "conveniently" sang it front of her when I knew you were going to be on the _Helen Show_, and she got mad and tracked you down."

"How did you know I was going to be on the _Helen Show_? Only three people knew people knew about it. Mom, Dad, and," then it hits me, "Dez!" He looks down, hiding his face.

"He thought it was good that she knew. He wanted you two be partners!" Trish answers for me. Something tells me they knew one of us would find out eventually, so they practiced. "Anyways, when I convinced her to confront you on the show, well it didn't go so well. Then when you went to her for the new song, I about spazzed. But, you worked together and thus began the beautiful partnership you two share now. Don't interrupt me," she says seeing my mouth starting to open to respond.

"Have you ever noticed that Dez and I have a tendency of leaving you two along, a lot," they do. "Well we were hoping that one of you would catch on. You never did.

I sit down; this was too much to take in. "Jimmy did," I mutter.

"What?"

"The first time he saw Ally and I hang out he asked if I liked her. And I had to say yes. I thought he meant it like a friend, now I know what he meant."

"You are obvious," Dez says. "What about her song?" I raise my eyebrows. "She wrote a song about you like the minute she liked you. Trish has it on her iPod." I see her scrolling through a playlist. "Ally recording it is the biggest shock."

"Found it!" Trish says and sticks an ear bud into my ear and hits the play button.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,  
I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly.  
I am in love and it's crying shame  
& I know that you're the one to blame!  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._

I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight.  
I'm actin' like a lovesick fool.  
You even got me carryin' his books to school  
hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.  
You mixed me up for good right from the very start.  
Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart.

You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
hey hey, set me free.  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.

You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine.  
Hey, hey. Set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me.  
Hey hey, Set me free  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me.__**(1)**

She then says stupid cupid eight times. I remove the ear buds and look at the ground with my head in my hands. "She wrote it because she never wanted to be in love because-"

"I know it's because her parents are divorced!" I snap. Trish raises her eyebrows, "I can't believe you all would do that!"

"We were just trying to help," Trish says quietly.

"Maybe I didn't want your help, Trish," she rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

**1. I do not own **_**Stupid Cupid**_**. I love it though.**

**So I needed an angry Austin, so this was the chapter. Thanks. Five reviews for the next chapter :D**


	5. The Only Exception

**So this is the next chapter. Can I just say that I've really enjoyed the feedback? Everyone seems to like it. This chapter is in…Ally's POV. Enjoy :D For you Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! I won't be updating until at least Friday btw.**

I have to say hearing Dez go aww was shocking. I never saw or heard him walk in and all of sudden there he is! He's like a ninja. Then he turns and runs? What's with that? Then Austin promises he'll be back, and what happens? He never returns, story of my life. I'm pretty sure if I used my Tweeter account more often, I would sound like an angst teenager book.

"Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" I hear my father say downstairs. Of course when I'm off for the night, we get customers. Again with that angst teenager book.

"No, just looking," she says. That's what they always say. If they did say yes, Dad would call me down since he knows about as much on instruments as I do with football. **(Did that make sense?)** My dad doesn't respond, and I focus back on the text message Austin sent me about ten minutes earlier.

From: Austin 3

Hey, sorry I wasn't able to make it back, Alls. Mom made me come to the store. I'll call you when I can :)

He promised me he would come back, and where is he? At his store. He makes me so mad sometimes! I finally figure out how to respond

To: Austin 3

It's okay. K.

Well it's better than nothing, right? He doesn't respond, which is probably best. I walk out the door and go downstairs. I put my head into the office, "I'm gonna go home, Daddy." He looks at me to see who it is. He should know. Who else is gonna call him Daddy? A sugar momma?

"Okay, baby, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay, sweetheart." I close the door, and I hear his voice come from the other side of the door. I walk out of the mall and into my car. It's not big, only big enough for four people. Period. Austin calls me while I'm driving, but I don't answer. I wouldn't answer even if I wasn't annoyed like the save driver I am. When I get home, I see Trish sitting on the front step. From the time she left Sonic Boom and now, she has changed her clothes; she's now in sweats and a tank top instead of the cheetah print tank and jeans from earlier.

"What's the matter, Trish?" I say locking the door.

She pats the spot next to her which I happily oblige. "I don't like seeing you two fight," she says innocently enough. "You and Austin," she adds as if I didn't know myself.

"I figured. Wait how did you know?" I say holding up my hand next to her skin. I really need to tan; I look like a ghost.

"Um, I'll let you figure that out yourself. Do you mind if I spend the night?"

"Let me call dad," I say dialing his numbers. He never answers. "Come in. We'll ask him when he gets home." She smiles and gets up. "Why are you out here anyways? You know where the hide a key is," She shrugs. "You forgot didn't you?" I put my key in the lock and push the door open, and in my living room is Austin with his guitar strapped around his neck. "Oh my gosh, Austin!"

"This is for you, Ally," He says and begins to play.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

By the end of the song I'm bawling even though I told myself I wouldn't.

**Hope you enjoy. :D Five reviews until the next one :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	6. Author's Note

**So this is just an author's note, sorry. I'm stuck on which song to use on my next chapter. So which one should I use? You can private message me or tell me when you review. Thanks**

**God Gave Me You-Blake Shelton**

**Little Things-One Direction**

**Only Hope-Switchfoot/Mandy Moore**

**You Found Me-The Fray**

**Give Your Heart a Break-Demi Lovato**

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl)-Nine Days**

**Honey Bee-Blake Shelton**


	7. Give Your Heart a Break

**So I've been writing all day on this when I could. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully it's gonna be longer than the last chapter. I don't own this show. Austin's POV.**

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I strum the last notes and look at her, smiling and crying. Why is she always crying? I hate seeing her cry; it puts a hole in my heart every time I see it. I notice that Dez and Trish have left us alone; they most likely went home. I place my guitar on the ground, walk over to her, and wrap my arms around her. I pull her tight, which causes her to cry more, and let her cry on me. We just stand there like this for an hour or so, no words said, no kissing on the top of her head; my shirt is soaked by time she is finished, but it was worth it, I got to hold her for the longest time. Her dad came in at one point, but went to his room. He waved at me as he went, trying to say keep your hands where they are. I will, though. I'm not that kind of guy, at least not around Ally. I was when I was Cassidy, even though we were together for like three days.

When she pulls away she apologizes, I'm assuming over my shirt. "Ally, it's okay. Are you okay?" She nods quietly and walks away, eventually coming back with a tissue. She sits on the olive colored couch; I sit beside her, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I slip my hand around her waist, which she doesn't remove surprisingly.

"That was a beautiful song, Austin," she says after a minute. Her voice is quiet; she sounds like she just woke up. "Thank you."

I push her hair out of the way and rest my head on hers, "You're welcome. You realize it was just a cover, right?" Of course she does, she writes my songs. I feel her nod beneath my head. I can't help but chuckle a little. She reaches over and takes the television remote off the coffee table; she turns it on and changes the channel to a music channel that she was somehow able to find. "So is it safe to assume that you liked the song?"

"It was lovely. Who was it by?"

I have to think. Trish found it for me via her iPod, but I had forgotten the name of the artist, "Paramore, I think." That seems right. I seem her smile, "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they are okay; they aren't my favorite, but I enjoy them." **(Don't hate on me Paramore fans.) **She removes her head from my shoulder much to my disappointment, and turns to face me. She has to look up at me still even sitting down. "Austin," she mummers almost inaudibly.

I mummer back, "Yeah."

She doesn't respond back, but does something I am not expecting.

**Oh cliffhanger. I'm sure you all hate me for this now, aren't you. I just have to say I'm joking, keep reading. xoxo Maddie**

She raises herself so that we are even in height, places her hands on either side of my face, and presses her lips to mine. I put my hands around her waist and pull her closer. She doesn't resist, once again. I close my eyes and enjoy every moment of our first kiss. When she pulls away, her eyes are still closed, and she is smiling. "What was that for?" I ask her, taking her hand in mine. She shrugs. "Hey, Ally?" I ask causing her eyes to reopen. "Would you like to go out on Friday?" She nods and presses her lips to mine. "I'll take that as a yes," I whisper when we pull away. I look at the clock under the television; it's ten-thirty all ready. My curfew is in thirty minutes. "I should go," I whisper.

She sighs, but gets up. She out stretches her arm to me and helps me up. We walk to my car in the garage, which is how she wasn't able to know I was here until she got inside. I get in the car and roll down my window. She leans her head in and kisses me again, "Good night, Austin."

"Night, Ally," I respond. She walks over to the garage door opener and hits the button. As I pull out I see her wave and go back inside. I turn on the radio as I turn the corner away from the house. I can't help but sing along to the song.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_

_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it_

_We can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip right out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things, you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

I make it home with ten minutes to spare and huge smile on my face

**Now I'm finished. I do not own the song. Next chapter after five reviews.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	8. Only Hope

**So this is the new chapter :D Thanks for voting for the last chapter. I do not own the show Austin & Ally. Ally's POV.**

"Good night, Austin."

"Night, Ally," He says, and I walk over to the garage door opener and hit the button. He pulls out and I wave to him and go inside. I close the door behind me and immediately start to smile; I slide down the door way and onto the floor. Why are you smiling so much, Ally? Calm yourself, Ally. He's just a guy-an incredibly sweet, loving guy. Then, I end up squealing like the over happy teenage girl I am. I don't know how long I sit like this but my dad ends up texting me.

From Dad:

Allyson Jane Dawson, where are you? 

I roll my eyes; at least he didn't text me saying he was going to kill Austin. He'd hunt him down anyways even if he wasn't here. I stand up and walk towards his room. I poke my head in; he motions for me to come in, which I do, and close the door behind me. He just looks at me, still smiling like an idiot. "Did he ask you out?" He asks; my dad isn't an idiot, he knows when I'm happy over a guy. With my mom not in the picture that often, my dad has become my best friend. I tell him everything, and he knows it.

"Yeah, he did," he doesn't ask anything else, and I leave. I know why he doesn't; he doesn't want to admit that his little girl is growing up. I go to my room, turn on the television, and flip to a movie channel which is playing _We Bought a Zoo_. The first thing I hear is "You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something good will come of it." I really wish I knew how to use this in a song or in life.

I finish the movie and call Trish, who I know won't be asleep since she has a policy of never going to sleep before two in the morning. If I did this, I would end up sleeping in class, which she does often. I tell her everything that happens that happened after she left. She's good at awing at the right places and gushing alongside me. I eventually hang up and close my eyes. I turn on the radio before I do; I don't even listen to the song that's playing. I dream of the sweetest song which causes me to wake up.

_There's a song that inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over_

_And over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny; I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

I'm glad when it's done considering I started at four, and it's now six. Wow, Friday needs to come faster! I go back to sleep, and stay like this until noon, which is really late for me. I go to the kitchen and make my lunch. Dad left me a note on the refrigerator saying that he had gone to store, and he wants me to come in as soon as I can-like we are going to have any business, Dad. I'll go in anyways because knowing my luck business will pick up, and I won't get any of the commissions. Austin calls me while I'm eating.

"Are you going in today?" He asks after we greet each.

I swallow quickly and respond," Yeah, why?"

"I don't want to come to your house, and you not be there," I chuckle a little. I can't help but ask myself when I'm never not at the store. "I'll let you get ready," he says, and we say our goodbyes. I run upstairs and finish getting ready. By the time I get to Sonic Boom, it's one o'clock.

Dad is standing behind the counter, which confuses me since there are no costumers. "Hi, sweetie. Austin's upstairs," he says pointing to the practice room.

"Do you mind, Daddy?" I say before I start to head upstairs. He nods, and I kiss him. I run up the stairs, and go to the practice room. Austin is sitting there playing a song, I don't recognize. "Hey, Austin," I say and sit down beside him.

**I'm gonna say three reviews for the next chapter. I do not own the song. Now excuse me while I go watch iGoodbye of iCarly and bawl my eyes out.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	9. Let Me Love You

**So now that I've recovered from iCarly, I can resume the story. I do not own the show, just the story. Someone wanted to know what my twitter and Tumblr was. I have nine Tumblr blogs (emma-and-andrew-love, baby-name-love, victorious-are-we, a-and-ally, disney-is-what-i-love, gleefully-ising, platform-nineandthreequaters, iwish-for-icarly and hungergames-s). Yeah there are a lot of them. My personal is the first one. My twitter is maddie_flatt.**

"Hey, Austin," she says leaning against the door frame. I move over for her to be able to sit next to me. She kisses my cheek when she sits and rests her head on my shoulder once again. I love it when she does this. "What are you working on?" She asks.

"Just joking around with a piece," I say. I had actually managed to write a decent song last night and was planning to sing it during the recording session. "Jimmy says he's sending the car tonight at two." I look at the clock, one ten. She sighs. "What?"

"Nothing," She says, and I raise my eyebrows. She looks pretty today. Her skirt is longer than the one she wore yesterday and black. Her shirt is a red tank with black polka dots on it. She has a belt around her waist which looks a little _too_ tight. I'm tempted to loosen it for her. "I'm just tired," her voice brings me back to where I am, and not fixing her belt. She looks a little tired, little bags are under her eyes.

"Why are you so tired, Alls?" She was probably working on a song late into the night which explains why she came into work so late compared to normal. She says she was working on a song and pulls out her iPod. I can't help but smile when I listen to it; I know it's about me. And Jesus. "I like it," I say when it's finished and a new song begins that I have no clue who sings it or what it's called. I turn off the iPod and hand it back to her; she slips it into her skirt pocket. When do skirts have pockets? We mess around on the piano until the limo comes to pick us up.

I open the door for her; I called Jimmy earlier and asked him to tell the driver to not open the door for us. I watch her face light up; I don't think she's been in a limo yet. I close the door behind me, and the driver pulls away. "Are you nervous?" I ask, noticing that she's playing with her hair. She nods, "Don't be. It's easier than you think." She rolls her eyes think I wouldn't see.

I place my hand under her chin and pull it to face me, "I promise it'll be fine."

"Okay," She mummers and I kiss her lips. It's the longest one yet. When the limo stops in the parking lot of the studio, we stop. I take her hand, and see her smiling up at me. The door opens, and I get out, helping her out as well, and we walk hand in hand into the studio. Jimmy must be in the audio booth, recording the band, because the red do not enter light is flashing. We stand outside the door until it stops.

He turns his head as we enter; he must notice our hands because he smiles, "Come on in, Austin and Ally." We close the door and sit on the loveseat in the room. He adjusts himself in the chair and claps his hand, "So we are going to start with the duet, then we'll do the rest of the songs we are going to do today. We only have until nine so let's get started.

We stand up and go into the booth; I point at the center microphone, and Jimmy nods. "Yours is the other one, babe," I say, and we both blush. I guess we really were dating. All that really matters though is: she didn't give me a look, which was the best part. We place our head phones on and give Jimmy a thumb up when he indicates. The music begins playing, and I start to sing. It only takes two takes to get the whole song, and we go back to listen to the track. I can see the happiness on Ally's face when she hears herself come on; I don't blame her she sounds amazing, we sound amazing together. She sits on the love seat when I go back into the booth to record the next song. This one would be the first single I had written by myself without Ally's help; it was also going to be the only one.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats, heart that beats...

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby

I watch her face as I record; first, she was shocked that it wasn't a song that she hadn't written, which turned to a smile because she must have realized it was about her, and finally she sat there crying-I'm assuming quietly since Jimmy didn't look at her when she started to cry.

**Three reviews for the next chapter. I do not own the song. **

**xoxo Maddie**


	10. Mine

**So time has moved on since the last chapter, Austin and Ally are now twenty-one years old; Austin is touring the globe with Ally in tow. I don't own the show or the song. Also, I'm planning a new story, but it'll be a crossover with a book or a movie, and I would like you to go vote for which one you would like to read. Thanks! Enjoy :D**

It's been five years since Austin wrote me a song, which eventually became his biggest hit up to that point, but he still kept me on his team as his most preferred song writer and his girlfriend. I can't help but smile when I think about the five years we've spent together, which is why I think the newest song is the best I've written, but I don't want to sing it to him until I've seen a ring. I have a feeling I won't have to wait too long. But now I'm sitting on the couch in his new apartment waiting on him to wake up. He arrived home last night after his last concert in Asia. In a week, we'll be off doing the last leg, thankfully, in America. I turn on the television and begin channel surfing until he comes in. I eventually stop on the Disney Channel to see what they are playing; a show about two teenagers trying to get one famous through singing and the other is a songwriter. I think they've done one like this before, but I've not watched since I was younger.

A new show begins before Austin finally makes his appearance, he's in a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt. He looks like he could pass out again, which is what he gets for picking a flight that comes in at two in the morning; why he couldn't leave at two in the morning, the world will never know. He heads towards the fridge and removes the carton of milk and pours himself a bowl of cereal, eventually joining me on the couch. "Good morning, Austin," I say as he butt hits the seat.

"Morning, babe," he says kissing my cheek, "What are you watching?" He asks when he looks at the screen. I shrug, and he continues eating. "Did you want any?"

"I'm good, but thank you. Do you want to sleep today or do something?" I ask a couple minutes later as he puts his bowl in the sink and washes it. "Because I want to do something that involves a bed," I blame my need for sex on him. We've not been around each other for five months, and I've been around the newly wedded Dez and Trish. I walk over to him, and his arm wraps around my waist. "If you don't mind of course," I know he won't since he's not been around me for five months either, and I know he didn't have sex during that period since I had people having a watchful eye on me. I guess he's all for it since he turns me to face him and starts to kiss me. We move to the bed, and I'll spare you the details of what happened after if you catch my drift.

We are now laying bed, fully clothed. "Ally, I know what we were doing today," Austin says quietly as he fiddles with my hair. Or what little was left off it since I cut off for Locks of Love while he was gone.

"What should we do, Austin?" I say looking his eyes. Even after five years, his eyes always get to me; I think because it's one of the only things that have stayed the same since we started working together. They were still kind, even though the world the two of us were living in wasn't as kind.

He says the words so nonchalant that it takes me a minute to realize what he said, "We should get married."

"What?" I finally stutter out after a good thirty seconds of shocked silence. He gets out of bed and walks to the bedside table and opens the top drawer; he grabs the box and walks to my side of the bed. He doesn't ask the question until he is good and ready to say it.

"Allyson Jane Dawson, I have loved you for five years, and I plan on spending an unnumbered amount of years into the future. Will you marry me?" I'm literally flying into his arms the next second, kissing his mouth over and over. He manages to make a full sentence in between my kisses although it's one word at a time, "I'll take that as a yes." I nod and he begins to kiss me back, but we don't end up having sex this time. We just kiss and smile for at least an hour before I take pictures of the ring and send it to the most important people in our lives: Dez, Trish, Jimmy, and our parents. Trish is the first one to reply.

From: Trishy

Holy Shit! It's gorgeous congrats, my loves.

After that everyone else seemed to say the same thing as Trish did, which makes me think he had already told everyone. But once everyone replied I sent out a message to my Tweeter account with a picture of my ring, Austin kissing my cheek, and me smiling from ear to ear. Within seconds I ended up with congratulatory messages, not all were but most were.

"I have a new song for you. I was going to wait until you proposed, but since now you have I guess I have no excuse not to," I say; he smiles and kisses my cheek. I stand up and walk into the practice room where the piano is and begin to play when he is comfortable.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  


_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now  
(Yes, yes) and I can see it  
I can see it now

He kisses me, "I loved it, Alls."

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to vote. The next chapter will be up after three reviews. :)**

**xoxo Maddie**


	11. She's So High

**And the most nonchalant proposal goes to Austin Monica Moon! I do not own the show or the song. Go vote on the poll for the crossover :D Thanks and enjoy!**

_We're gonna make it now and I can see it; I can see it now._

"I loved it, Alls," I say kissing her lips once more which we seem to be doing, a lot, today. I can't help it that she's the person I love and want to kiss all day. We pull apart, and she smiles but says nothing; it's never bothered me since we both end up doing this a lot. "You realize I was joking about the getting married today thing right?" She laughs and nods. Since the five years we started dating a few things about her have change: her confidence is the big one; but her smile has remained the same. It's beautiful.

"I did. So what do you want to do, besides have sex, again," She says, rolling her eyes, when I look at her doing my best shouldering look. "I'm not kidding," she laughs, pushing me a little.

I can't help but laugh, too; she just has one of those infectious laughs that when once you hear it, you can't help but laugh along with her. "I know. We can go see a movie," I suggest pulling out my phone to go check movie times. "We could go see Dez's new movie; I kinda feel bad I missed the premiere."

"I do too."

"Why didn't you go again," It's been a month or so ago, so I don't really remember.

"Well they've been married for six months, and so they are still in honeymoon mood; then, my boyfriend wasn't able to be my date. And I was working that night too." I don't really count writing as a job, but I wasn't in the mood to tell her. I try to avoid things that would turn into fights, mainly because I know I won't win. "What time does it start?" She asks after a minute.

"The one in walking distance starts in like forty minutes. It'll take me twenty minutes to get ready so it should be a good time. Are you ready?" She nods. "Will that work for you then?" She nods again, and I get up go to take a shower. I turn on the hot water and the shower radio. I don't notice the song playing at first because it's playing the end of the song, something that bothers me; I do pay attention, however, to the next song. I'm able to recognize it before the lyrics begin.

_She's blood, flesh and bone _

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound _

_But somehow I can't believe _

_That anything should happen _

_I know where I belong _

_And nothing's gonna happen _

_Yeah, yeah _

_'Cause she's so high... _

_High above me, she's so lovely _

_She's so high... _

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite _

_She's so high... _

_High above me_

_First class and fancy free _

_She's high society _

_She's got the best of everything _

_What could a guy like me _

_Ever really offer? _

_She's perfect as she can be _

_Why should I even bother? _

_'Cause she's so high... _

_High above me, she's so lovely _

_She's so high... _

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite _

_She's so high... _

_High above me_

_She comes to speak to me _

_I freeze immediately _

_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal _

_But somehow I can't believe _

_That anything should happen _

_I know where I belong _

_And nothing's gonna happen _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah _

_'Cause she's so high... _

_High above me, she's so lovely _

_She's so high... _

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite _

_She's so high... _

_High above me_

I finish my shower after two or so more songs and get dressed. When I walk out of the bathroom, Ally is laying on the bed, asleep; her head on the pillow. I walk over to her and shake her slightly. "Babe, wake up," her eyes crack open a little. "It's time to go." She sits up and gets off the bed. We walk out the door hand-in-hand; thankfully it seems like the paparazzi seems to have taken the day off. They're one of the things that annoy both Ally and I, and she smiles to herself when she realizes that we aren't being followed. We probably are, but they're hiding, for once. When we get to theater, it's pretty much empty. I only have to sign ten autographs; Ally signs two of them as well, which she would turn down normally, but she's in a really good mood.

When we are in the actual theater I take a photo and send it to Dez.

To: Dez

Look what Alls and I are finally seeing. It bet it's gonna suck. Lol, jk, Dez.

He sends a photo back as a response; his middle finger extended.

From: Dez

Fuck off, ass hole. It will be, I promise

Ally sees my text, "What love you two show." I smile as the movie begins.

**Sorry for that little bit of language. Three reviews for the next chapter, and don't forget to vote for the next crossover story on my profile. :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	12. O Sole Mio

**So right now **_**A Walk to Remember **_**is the leading vote for the crossover, so go vote if you haven't and don't want this one. I will write it when I finish this story. Thanks I don't own the show otherwise I wouldn't be waiting on the new episode.**

Dez's movie was really cute, and you could tell who directed it. It has weird random moments that completely spelled out Dez, but it was good none the less. Austin and I got lucky when we came here because the paparazzo wasn't here, but it seems like they have found us. It's one of the disadvantages of being the girlfriend-Sorry fiancée-of someone so internationally well known. I still haven't gotten use to them; I usual clutch to Austin's arm or hand and let him guide me while the lights from the cameras flash. We decided when this first started to happen not answer any question they ask us. But they ask us one question that I have the need to confirm, "Are you two really engaged?"

I hold up my left hand, "No, we put it on Tweeter to annoy the hell out of the fans and y'all." That is all I say, and we continue to walk to his building hand in hand. The guy at the door opens the door for us; we say our thanks and continue upstairs as the building managers keep the sharks out of the building. It's a funny sight since the managers are so much bigger than the single member of the photography convoy. Austin kisses my cheek and burst out laughing as the elevator door shuts. "What?"

"What you said; I'm pretty sure they were in shock we talked, especially you," the media wasn't stupid; they figured out how shy I was when Austin and I started dating when we lived back in Miami. It seems though that, unlike the New York City paparazzi, the Miami paparazzi would leave us alone once in a while. "God, I love you," he says.

"I know!" I do this weird bouncy shrug, attempting to look cute; I highly doubt it worked though. He chuckles though that has to be a good sign though. When we get in the room Austin heads to the computer and goes to Youtube. "What are you doing," I say as he hits a video; his answer is to unplug the headphones and allows me to listen to the song. It's by an Italian group called Il Volo or something like that. **(It's a real group and I highly recommend it)**.

_No, stanotte amore  
Non ho più pensato a te  
Ho aperto gli occhi  
Per guardare intorno a me  
E intorno a me  
Girava il mondo come sempre_

_Gira, il mondo gira  
Nello spazio senza fine  
Con gli amori appena nati  
Con gli amori già finiti  
Con la gioia e col dolore  
Della gente come me_

_Un mondo  
Soltanto adesso, io ti guardo  
Nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo  
E sono niente accanto a te_

_Il mondo  
Non si é fermato mai un momento  
La notte insegue sempre il giorno  
Ed il giorno verrà_

_No, stanotte amore  
Non ho più pensato ha te  
Ho aperto gli occhi  
Per guardare intorno a me  
E intorno ha me  
Girava il mondo come sempre_

_Gira, il mondo gira  
Nello spazio senza fine  
Con gli amori appena nati  
Con gli amori già finiti  
Con la gioia e col dolore  
Della gente come me_

_Un mondo  
Soltanto adesso, io ti guardo  
Nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo  
E sono niente accanto a te_

_Il mondo  
Non si é fermato mai un momento  
La notte insegue sempre il giorno  
Ed il giorno verrà_

_Il mondo  
Non si é fermato mai un momento  
La notte insegue sempre il giorno  
Ed il giorno verrà_

_Stanotte amore non ho più pensato ha te  
ha te_

I'm pretty much crying by the time the songs over. "Oh, my God. It's amazing!" I jump up and down a little. "What does it mean, Austin?" He types the name of the song and translates the song. "There it is!"

_No,__love__tonight__  
__I have not__thought of you__  
__I opened my eyes__  
__To__look__around me__  
__And around__me__  
__Touring the world__as always___

_Gira,__the world turns__  
__In the__endless space__  
__With__just born love__  
__The loves__already__finished__  
__With__joy and with__pain__  
__People like me___

_a world__  
__Only now,__I look at you__  
__I lose myself__in your silence__  
__And__I am nothing__to you___

_the World__  
__Has not stopped__ever a time__  
__The__night is always followed__the day__  
__And__the day will come___

_No,__love__tonight__  
__I never__thought__you__had__  
__I opened my eyes__  
__To__look__around me__  
__It__has__around__me__  
__Touring the world__as always___

_Gira,__the world turns__  
__In the__endless space__  
__With__just born love__  
__The loves__already__finished__  
__With__joy and with__pain__  
__People like me___

_a world__  
__Only now,__I look at you__  
__I lose myself__in your silence__  
__And__I am nothing__to you___

_the World__  
__Has not stopped__ever a time__  
__The__night is always followed__the day__  
__And__the day will come___

_the World__  
__Has not stopped__ever a time__  
__The__night is always followed__the day__  
__And__the day will come___

_Tonight__I no longer__love__you__thought__has__  
__have__you_

"So that is the most beautiful break up song I've ever heard. Oh, my God, Austin! You could sing the English version of the song!" He shakes his head. "Why not, babe?" My voice is pretty much at whining.

"Honey, I love you, and you know that, but I'll kill that song. I don't have that vocal power, and it's classical music!" He has a point and I let it drop.

**So the next chapter will be up after three reviews. Don't forget to vote on my profile and to check out that group Il Volo. The boys are 19, 18, and 17 and Italian and can sing! What more can a girl want?**

**xoxo Maddie**


	13. Can I Have this Dance

**Hey :) Long time no read (see what I did there). Sorry I've not written in a couple days, blame it Rick Riordan and **_**Mark of Athena**_**. Damn him. Anyways I don't own the series just the plot.**

"Honey, I love you, and you know that, but I'll kill that song. I don't have that vocal power, and it's classical music!" I say, making a point, and she lets it drop. "I know what we should do!" I say after about thirty minutes of her sitting on the couch watching _A Walk to Remember_, and myself watching Jenna Marbles on YouTube.

"What, babe?" She says coming up behind me and placing her arms around me. She looks at the video I'm on called My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag. She laughs sarcastically before she says, "No." I turn around and give her puppy dogs eyes. "No, I'd like to keep my face together in one piece."

"How about the Boyfriend Tag? Or the fiancé tag?" She thinks about it before nodding her head, and I begin to look up questions eventually ending up with more than thirty questions. She gets the camera set up and we start to record. "Hey, guys, so I'm Austin Moon, and this is my girlfriend-" she cuts me off.

"Your what?"

"Fiancée, sorry. My fiancée Ally Dawson. We decided to do the Boyfriend Tag for YouTube. So we are kind of bored. What?" I ask when I see her face.

"Kind of? We are bored."

I roll my eyes dramatically, "Yeah. Question time. This is the girlfriend part of the tag-fiancée sorry, I'm gonna mess it up until I'm use to it. Yes I was the one who proposed, but I'm still not use to it. Ally's gonna answer the questions," She nods and places and arm through mine. "Shall I add that some of these aren't on the paper but questions that I've heard us both been asked before. Question number one, what is one thing you wish I didn't do?"

"Everything, you're so annoying. Don't give me a face," she says knowing what I'll do, "I hate how he make everything so perverted. It's annoying."

"You are just as bad as me!"

"I am not!

"Yeah, you are. We were watching Disney and it was like the least perverted thing on the planet and you made it perverted, and don't say you didn't." She rolls her eyes, and I continue the questions, "Do you have any tattoos? I know she has them so she can't deny it; how many and where are they?"

"I have," she begins to count on her fingers, "eight; I have a problem. The first one I got is a tramp stamp, basically, and it's a butterfly."

"The first song she wrote was called the _Butterfly Song_."

"Austin hates that tattoo, but I love it. The second is on the back of my right shoulder that says, 'You gotta make them do a double take'. The third is the one on my left thumb which is a cross. The fourth was," she pauses to think.

"Harry Potter," I mumble.

"Thank you," she mummers. "Is quote on my upper right arm, 'All was well.' The fifth is under my left breast, and it's a heart. Cheesy tattoo, I know. The sixth and seventh are on my hips; my mom's signature and my dad's. They passed away recently and those were inked in honor and memory, and my last tattoo is under my right collar bone, and it's the first two measures for _Not a Love Song_."

"Now that we've spend like an hour answering the two questions I can ask the next one, do you like to dance?"

"I like to dance; I'm just not good at it."

"You're good a like slow dancing. We should show them," I take her hand and pull her up.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

After we the dance we finish the video, post it, and I pass out on the couch; I'm still jet lag.

**So I had issues working on the next chapter because of my feelings, but I managed after watching the Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag and Boyfriend Tag on Youtube. Three reviews for the next chapter. Thanks :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	14. Wanted

**So this is the wedding chapter. It's been a two years since Austin's proposed. I don't own the series just the plot. Enjoy! :D**

I never thought this day would come; my wedding day has finally come. Trish is my matron of honor, Dez is Austin's best man, and Jimmy is my escort down the aisle. This was a two year process, but it was so worth it to be ready to walk down the aisle. The photographer has taken the pre-wedding photos of myself and is working on Austin at the moment; I can see him through the window. My breath is heavy, a pant really. "Are you okay?" Trish asks as she begins to pin my last curls into place. It's amazing how much money you can share when your best friend is a cosmetologist.

"I'm fine, just nervous," I take a deep breath and Trish finishes her pinning. "Last picture of me as a single lady with my best friend!" I take out my camera, and we take the photo. We just sit on the hotel's bed until the planner comes to get us, Jimmy right behind her.

Trish takes the flowers off the bed and hands me mine, and she leaves the room after the planner. "You look nervous," Jimmy comments.

"I am."

"It'll be fine. Austin loves you; he always has, always will, too." I hug him around his waist.

"Thank you, for always being there for us."

"You're welcome. Let's go get you married. Shall we?" I nod and the doors open. I took the biggest breath I probably ever could. As I step on to the aisle, I feel my face turn bright red, the blushing bride of course. I see everything I thought it would be, the red, yellow, black, and white everywhere. I see Dez in his black tux with a yellow tie, Trish in her matching yellow dress, and Austin in his black suit with a red bow tie. I hold my red roses closer to me, and my hand clenches on Jimmy's arm.

I make it to end of the aisle and take Austin's hand. I face him, after I give my flowers to Trish. The minister starts with a reading from the Bible, my favorite.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.__It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs.__Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.__It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.__Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._"

Then the usual stuff happens until the vows. "Austin would like to give his bride his vows in song form. Austin, proceed," our minister says. I think everyone knew what would happen, but I've not heard his song since I didn't write it.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

I'm crying by the end, and Austin rejoins me, taking his hand in mine. "Allyson, proceed with your vows.

"I wasn't sure this day would ever come. But you were. I wasn't sure that love could survive everything we put it through. But you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That's what I'm sure of," Austin is teary eyed, too. I think we're just battling out who can make the other cry the most. I think I win because Austin never cries except when our parents died.

"Marriage is a state in which two people come together and create a union that is greater than the mere sum of two individuals. It is difficult to express in words the profound relationship that is love. What emblems do you have of your love and regard for one another?" Dez hands the minister our rings. "From time immemorial, the circlet of metal has been an emblem of the sincerity and permanence of a couple's love and regard for one another and their union. As the precious metal turns again upon itself, so does a good marriage turn upon itself for its refreshment and renewal? Take these rings and exchange them in the spirit of love."

We slid our rings into place saying together, "I give you this ring as token that I shall love you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever." We say incorporated saying "I do" and when we do the minister announces us as husband and wife, and Austin kisses me, dipping me in the process. He sweeps me off my feet and carries me out of the church to the place where our photos will be taken.

**Sorry if the chapter's sucky. I'm fifteen and been to one wedding when I was like six. Three reviews for the next chapter.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	15. Almost Paradise

**Austin' POV of the reception! Enjoy the story I don't own. :D**

"Austin," the minister says; it's one of the only times I've looked at him during the whole ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." She jumps a little at the words and pulls me closer. I dip her since I don't want to be outdone. I sweep her off her feet and carry her out of the church, taking her outside where our wedding photographer is waiting. The advantage of being internationally famous is the magazines will practically pay for the wedding if they want the wedding pictures so much. I was happy to take the advantage, and it took a little to convince Ally on this.

I set her on the ground while the photographer finishes setting up. I think he's from _Tiger Beat_. "Are you ready?" he asks us, and we nod. We then begin our hour long photography session and go inside for the reception following after Dez and Trish. We walk onto the dance floor and begin to dance, our first dance.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men.__  
__Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again.__  
__I feared my heart would feel in secrecy.__  
__I faced the nights alone__  
__Oh how could I have known___

_That all my life I only needed you?__  
__Oh...__  
__Almost paradise!___

_We're knocking on Heaven's door.__  
__Almost paradise!__  
__How could we ask for more?__  
__I swear that I can see forever in your eyes...__  
__Paradise...___

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find.__  
__I'd almost given up; you must've read my mind.__  
__And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day, __  
__They're finally coming true.__  
__I'll share them all with you__  
__Cause now we hold the future in our hands...__  
__Oh...__  
__Almost paradise!__  
__We're knocking on Heaven's door.__  
__Almost paradise!__  
__How could we ask for more?___

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes...__  
__Paradise...__  
__And in your arms salvation's not so far away__  
__It's getting closer, closer every day!___

_Almost paradise!__  
__We're knocking on Heaven's door.__  
__Almost paradise!__  
__How could we ask for more?__  
__I swear that I can see forever in your eyes...__  
__Paradise...__  
__Paradise...__  
__Paradise.__  
_

We then walk to the sweetheart's table, Ally decisions not mine, before Dez begins his toast. "For those who don't know me, I'm Dez, Austin's best friend, Ally's best friend's husband. Austin and I have been friends since we were little, and I wasn't sure this day would come since he was so busy with his music, but when he met Ally, I knew it would happen. Austin and Ally complement each other better than older couples I know. Ally was the shy song writer; Austin was the outgoing singer; when they met it was fate because they worked so well together. It took Trish and I some time to convince them, but it seems to work. Austin, I wish you and Alls the best of luck in the future. Cheers," he says. It's very traditional, unlike him, but everyone clinks their glasses and takes a sip of the champagne.

The minister rises and asks everyone to bow our heads, which we all do, and he begins the Irish blessing.

_"__May the road rise to meet you,__  
__May the wind be always at your back.__  
__May the sun shine warm upon your face,__  
__The rains fall soft upon your fields.__  
__And until we meet again,__  
__May God hold you in the palm of his hand._

"May God be with you and bless you;_  
__May you see your children's children.__  
__May you be poor in misfortune,__  
__Rich in blessings,__  
__May you know nothing but happiness__  
__From this day forward._

"May the road rise to meet you_  
__May the wind be always at your back__  
__May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home__  
__And may the hand of a friend always be near.  
May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,__  
__May pure be the joys that surround you,__  
__May true be the hearts that love you."  
_

When he finishes we begin to eat; Ally had pasta, I have chicken, Dez has steak, and Trish has salmon. I lean over to Ally and whisper in her ear, "I know I've not told you yet; you look beautiful," she blushes and smiles. She kisses my cheek. "You are the most gorgeous wife a man could ask for," her smile widens.

"And you're the most handsome groom a woman could ask for," she says fixing my red bow tie. "I love you."

"I love you," I reply and kiss her mouth softly. I hear Dez and Trish groan, and then I hear a smack. Ally smacks Trish's arm as I hit Dez's leg. "You were worse than us," I say as I pull away.

"Trust us," Ally adds, and I scoot my chair closer to hers, putting my arm over the back of her seat and she holds that hand. We resume our eating, kissing occasionally. Okay maybe we were worse than Dez and Trish, but we've been together longer. Never mind, we haven't, but we've stayed together the longest. Dez and Trish broke up a year before they began to date again.

I lean back over to her ear, "Is it everything you wanted." If it wasn't I'll be pissed.

"Yes," she says. "I love the colors and decorations and the dress, everything. I especially love the groom."

"I was getting nervous on that," she giggles, "I love the bride." She smiles again as the waiter removes our plates.

Trish rises, glass and microphone in hand and begins her toast, "What can I say? My best friend is married to a very close friend of mine, he's like my brother. They deserve the most happiness they can get, and, um, I'm really lucky to be a part of their lives. I love you both. Cheers," she raises her glass and takes a sip. She hands me the microphone and I stand.

"Distinguished guests, guests of no particular distinction, relatives young and old, friends, freeloaders, hangers on, gypsies, tramps, thieves and anyone else who may have wandered in, you are all about to witness a unique event in history. The very first and very last time that my wife is going to let me speak on behalf of both of us. However, it is a privilege and an honor to do so. I just hope that, so soon into our married life, I don't let Ally down.

"My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention! To be honest I didn't really know where to start so I thought I'd trawl the internet. After a couple of hours I'd found some really, really good stuff. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be writing a speech. Before I start, there will be plenty of toasts over the next few minutes so please make sure that your glasses are charged.

"Firstly, we'd like to thank Jimmy for his kind words and good wishes. And to thank him for paying for this lovely reception," I pause and look at him, "What? I thought you said….No I'm only joking – you don't need to find the key for the padlock on your wallet!

"It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. It'd be a darned sight cheaper, but that's not the point. Thank you all for your very generous gifts, and special thanks to those of you who have given cherubs. No, we really are grateful for those, especially as we'll be using the details on the cherubs to set up direct debits paying our bills for years to come. Who said that identity fraud is a bad idea?

"Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends." They stand and accept the toast.

"I'd also like to sincerely thank Ally's mum and dad, Lester and Penny, for making me feel like the son they never wanted – sorry, the son they never had, right from day two. Day one was a bit rough, but I _think _they got over it." I look over to Ally and see her doing the smiling cry she does when we talk about our family.

"My Dad has helped me enormously over the years and has seen me through thick and thin. Mainly thick, if I'm being honest but he's been there for me and I hope that I have done him proud. I really couldn't have asked for a better father and I thank you for everything that you have done, not just for me but for me and my wife. Thank you. I wish he could have been here.

"There is an unwritten rule of wedding etiquette that states that nobody should look more handsome than the groom and I'd like to thank our ushers for sticking to that rule to the letter. They have both lent an air of 'nightclub bouncer respectability' to their roles and I particularly admired the way they searched the ladies' handbags and frisked the men as they came in with such discretion and subtlety. I'm not quite sure that saying "You'll sit where you're ruddy well put" was really in the spirit of the day, but we'll let that pass. Thanks to both of you.

"I have known Dez, my Best Man, for nearly seventeen years now and throughout that time he has been there for me when it matters and is always ready with an encouraging word and a welcome bottle of Rioja when things are going badly. And, if I'm being honest, when things are going well. I'd like to thank him for all his help in organizing the stag do, and for creating the table plan for us. But, most importantly I'd like to thank him for being a true friend. However, there is something that I need to make you aware of. Dez suffers from a strange condition that occasionally causes him to drift in and out of weird, strange flights of fantasy. He has been known to make up fanciful stories, absolutely believing them to be true. Anyway, it's only right that I advise you all of this ahead of his speech. I guess it's too late since he's already gone. It was actually unexpected.

"Apart from my wife, there is one other beautiful lady here today, Ally's best friend, Trish. We'd like to thank her very much for being such wonderful matron of honor. So, please stand and join me in a toast to the matron of honor." The guest toast her and I resume once more.

Finally, I would like to thank my wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world. I think you'll agree that she looks absolutely gorgeous today and when she walked up the aisle, she took my breath away.

"They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without, and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love Ally so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. I know that Ally has put a huge amount of effort into making today perfect and I think that she has done that, and more. Having lived with Ally for a couple of years now, I have learned a valuable lesson – when I'm wrong, admit it. When I'm right, keep quiet! Seriously though, I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for Ally, but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Suffice to say that, Ally, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my wife, Ally." The raise the glasses for the last time and I hand Ally the microphone.

She gets out of her seat and begins when the chatter dies down, "That was beautiful Austin. Mine won't be anywhere close to the pretty, but I came up with something, I swear. Austin, may you never steal, lie, or cheat, but if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows, and if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life, and if you must cheat, then please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you. Cheers!" She says and sits down. I look at her and smile, and she kisses me. What more could a guy want. The rest of the reception goes by fast.

**So like I said I've been to one wedding and I was six so I looked up Austin's speech. Three reviews for the next chapter. Thanks :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	16. Bless the Broken Road

**I have to say I really enjoyed the reviews for the last chapter, thank you all so much :D I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.**

"Austin and Ally are ready to cut the cake," the DJ announces as we stand there, knife in hand. We then cut into the pre-cut chocolate cake with white and black fondant background covered with beautiful with red roses and evening primroses. We place the piece of the plate and begin to pick up a piece with our fingers; I'm actually nice and put it in Austin's mouth; he's not so nice and places it all over my face, my nose, cheeks, and forehead. My mouth opens as the guest just respond with cat calls. I take the remainder of the piece of cake and push it on his face, I make sure to get it in his hair, that's what he gets. He then chases me around the reception hall, finally catching me and kissing my lips. We leave the hall when he's finished to clean up.

"I hate you," I say simply as I attempt to remove the bit of cake underneath my eye, not an easy task.

"No you don't." I don't respond and continue to clean up. When I think it's all off I ask him if there's any more left, "There's a piece right," he kisses the spot, "there. It's gone now." I laugh to myself and smile, then take his hand and we leave the room going back into the hall where it is now time for the garter toss and the bouquet toss. He takes my hand and helps me up the stairs, a good idea on his part.

Do you ever imagine what it would be like if the single most attractive man stood in front of thirty women, and he was single and ready to mingle? Well I have, and I'm pretty sure it would be mad dash for him; it'd be like the bouquet toss, each woman going every which way to get a piece of the guy, in this case the bouquet to be married first. It's like that scene in _Mean Girls _where Cady has to say "Your hair looks sexy pushed back," and just before Cady imagines what would happen in the animal world. Jimmy's assistant, Cat, catches it, and I see the ring on her left hand glittering from the lights.

The garter toss is a little less like this, but it's more like how red can we make Ally? I sit on the chair and kick my leg out for Austin, after I move the garter down a little. He happily lifts my dress, as I hold down the upper part of the skirt, and places his head under it and looks for the garter. He removes it with his teeth, removes his head, and flings it into the group of awaiting men. Austin's cousin, Robbie, caught it, who is engaged Cat, so it worked out well.

Then it's time to leave, and Austin and I leave the hall to go change. He changes into a blue and purple plaid shirt with blue jeans; I'm in a white dress with a black sash and matching shoes. He joins me as I place my shoes on, "Hi, wife," he says, placing a hand on my back. I place my shoe and turn to face him.

"Hi, hubby," I run my fingers through his hair. He places his hand on my face and pulls it closer to his, and I happily fill in the space. We pull away, smiles on our faces, and then leave the room hand-in-hand. The second the door opens, I tear up from the beauty of the sparklers. The limo driver is holding up the door, and we walk towards the door, and when the door closes, I hear Austin sighing. "What's the matter?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad it's over," I feel my mouth drop, "Not like that, babe. I'm happy of not having to share you for the night," I laugh. He begins to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

I eventually fall asleep on him, my head on his shoulder, his arm around my waist, and him singing. I couldn't ask for me. I don't know how long I sleep, but we're at the airport when Austin wakes up. When we get on the plane I fall asleep again. Who knew getting married could make you so exhausted?

**The next few chapters are going to be the honeymoon chapters. Where should they go? Hawaii, Fiji, Italy, France, or Australia. Thank. Three reviews for the next chapter :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	17. The Trouble with Girls

**Sorry it's been awhile, I'm recovering from illness and studying for finals (English is Tuesday and US History is Thursday). Pray for me, please! I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. Enjoy! :D**

"Alls," I say in her ear as the driver parks in front of the airport, "it's time to wake up." Nothing, so I bump her head with my shoulder, "Ally, get up!" Again nothing, but a little smile on her face. "Allyson Jane Dawson, get up."

"That's not my name," she snaps, someone's cranky.

I fix my mistake though, "Allyson Jane Moon," I smile with her, "time to get up." She opens her and kisses my lips as the door of the limo opens. I get out and help her out. She says thank you to the driver and me, and we walk hand in hand into the airport with our bags in the other hand. We go through customs and barely make the flight. "I really wish you would tell me where we're going, Austin," she says as we take our seats in first class.

"Ally, did you not read the tickets or the terminals thingy?" She shakes her head, of course not. I lean over and whisper in her ear, "It's Paris." You would have thought she was a kid in a candy store the way she squealed, which caused the flight attendants to look at us. I smile awkwardly, my weird attempt to apologize for my fiancée's reaction - excuse me, wife's reaction. She rocks as much as she can in the seat while the safety lesson is given, and then she falls asleep.

"Do you have something for me to write on?"

"Do you need a pen?" the attendant I stopped asks, and I nod. She leaves and comes back with some.

"Thanks," I saying as I take them out of her hand. She smiles and goes back helping the others on the plane. I begin to think about Ally and all the things I hate that I love: her eye batting, her smiling, her hellos, her goodbyes, and her touch. Then I begin to write the song, singing to myself as I do.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about em' puzzles me  
Spent my whole life tryin to figure out  
Just what them girls are all about_

The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty  
Everything about em' does something to me  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free

Yeah, the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble as much as me

They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
Hell on wheels in tight blue jeans  
A summer night down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't shake

They're hard to find yet there's so many of em'  
The way that you hate that already love em'  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free

Yeah, the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble as much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you could've gone up  
And just as you walk away  
You hear that sweet voice say stay

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye  
They're the perfect drug  
And I can't break free

Yeah, the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble as much as me

When I finish, we've been on the plane for three hours, so I close my eyes for the rest of the flight, not even bothering to unbuckle. The flight attends wakes up Ally and me, much to our annoyance since we were quiet comfortable. We don't complain though and get our carrions out.

We finally get out of the airport, and its pitch black - well as much as Paris can be. So we go to our hotel after we grab a bite to eat. The man who was attempting to check us in wasn't very fluent in English, so I tell him I speak French, "Je parle français" The man smiles and nods his head, but asks me random questions in French to test my knowledge.

Eventually he accepts that I know the language, "M. et Mme Moon, c'est votre chambre, euh, numéro 515. Profitez de votre séjour avec nous." He hands me the key, and I take Ally's hand, leading her up to our room.

"I didn't know you spoke French," she mummers as the elevator door closes.

"I learned on tour," she nods and kisses my cheek. The elevator doors open to our floor and we walk and hand-in-hand to our room. When we get to our room, I pick her up and carry her bridal style into the room to the bed. We begin to kiss and one thing leads to another.

She falls asleep in my arms, and I happily join her in sleep. I wake up to the Parisian sunlight cracking through our room's blinds. She isn't awake yet, so I let her be as I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed for the day; even though I don't think we'll get anything done. She's up when I'm out; her arms wrapped around her as she wears a silk robe around her. She is facing towards the window away from me, and her hair is down with the light shining through it. She looks beautiful, and I take a picture of her with the camera I had gotten out before I took a shower.

She must have heard the shutter and turns around. "Hi," she says, her voice sounds low and hoarse.

"Hello," I say pulling her close and kissing her hair. "What do you want to do today?"

"Sleep."

"What kind of sleep?" I raise my eyebrow causing her to push me softly, "We've slept for a whole day, babe."

"No we didn't."

"Yeah we did," I say and I go to prove it to her. She eventually gives up and agrees and gets dressed.

**This is going to be the only honeymoon chapter, since I can't really describe Paris, having never been there, so the next chapter will be up soon. Three reviews will bring it faster. Thanks.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	18. The Voyage

**Sorry it has been a while; I had a major writer's block going. I don't Austin & Ally, just the plot.**

I turn over to face Austin, who is still sound asleep, and begin to play with his hair that has turned a darker blonde since we have been married; he smiles but continues to sleep. I look at the clock over his shoulder; it reads that it's eight o'clock. I push the covers off me and head to the restroom, but I don't manage to get there before I feel sick, and I begin to run with my hand over my mouth. I manage to make it to the bathroom before I begin to throw up what little was left of my dinner last night. Austin opens the door and looks at me as I release my hair, thinking I'm done throwing up, "Alls, are you okay?" _Do I look okay, Austin?_ He joins me, sitting on the bathtub, and holds my hair as I begin to throw up again. Today is gonna be so freaking fun, isn't it? "Period?" He asks.

I shrug, "Maybe." I highly doubt it since I missed it this month. How many days has it been anyways? I don't have time to count before I begin to throw up once again. "What do you want to do today, Austin?" I say a few hours later when I've managed to go more than five minutes without throwing up.

"I want to stay here since you're not feeling good," I roll my eyes, which he must see, "Don't roll your eyes at me, Ally."

"But it's our one year anniversary, Austin. I don't want to stay here all day!" I insist. I know he won't give in.

"I don't care," he says confirming my suspicion, much to my annoyance. God, he gets on my nerves sometimes. "Are you hungry?" I realize how long I've been in here; it has to be four or five hours. I nod, "What do you want?" I tell him the name of the restaurant, and he leaves the bathroom to order the food. "I think I'll have to order at the restaurant since it's so busy. I'll order it when I get there. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He asks sweetly making me feel like a child.

I snap at him, not meaning to of course, "Yes, Austin, go!" He nods, kisses my forehead, and leaves, locking the door behind him. I get off the floor and get my phone off the bedside table in our room. I press the third button, Trish's speed dial number.

"Hello?" She answers after one or two rings.

"Hey, are you busy?" I ask when I don't hear her children, Abigail or Aiden, in the background screaming; I assume they are at school if they aren't there.

"No. Why?"

"I need you to bring me something. Would you mind?" I really hope she will because I'll have the strength to get to my car and drive to store. If I did, I couldn't get back before Austin got back home.

"Sure, what is it?" Thank God. I tell her, and she hangs up the phone. I lay on the bed until she's at the door fifteen minutes later, bag in hand. "Here you go," she says as she closes the door behind her. She hands me the bag and helps me off the bed.

"Thank you, Trish," I say, hugging her and heading back into the bathroom. I think that I should move our bed into the bathroom for the next few days.

Trish follows me and waits outside the door. "Are you nervous?" She asks as I open the box, laying it on the counter.

"Yes, it could affect everyone's lives: yours, Dez's, Austin's, mine," I say, sitting on the toilet, and I begin to pee on the stick.

"I don't see how it'll affect Dez and me."

"It just will!" I snap. I really need to take a chill pill. "You can come in now." She opens the door but doesn't cross the threshold. I join her, after I wash my hands, and take her hands, and we begin the five minute wait. "Has it been five minutes yet?" I ask, finally nervous. She looks at her cell phone, nods, and pushes me towards the counter. I just stare at my reflection in the mirror. I just stand there for at least five minutes.

"You can't do it, can you?" Trish asks finally, most likely annoyed. I shake my head, "You really haven't changed, have you?" Trish comments, taking my place in front of the counter.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She rolls her eyes, "Do you remember when you hired Dallas?" I nod as I try not to get mad at her for mentioning the first guy who broke my heart. "What happened when you had to fire him? You couldn't do it, could you?" I shake my head; I'm too nice people have always told me this, and I really accept the fact for the first time after this. "And we've come full circle."

"Just look at the fucking thing!" I snap once more. "Sorry."

"Someone's testy. It's okay," she looks at the stick on the counter, then the box, and back to the counter.

"And?!"

She turns to me and shakes her head, "You're pregnant!" She squeals, and I squeal as well, but I'm also trying not pass out. We pretty much act like fangirls at one of Austin's concerts for a good five minutes.

"I got to write a song!" I say as I run to the piano.

"I'll go then," she says; I see her awkwardly pointing at the door. I hug her goodbye and begin to write. Austin comes in as I finish the song, and he kisses my cheek. He begins to place the food on the table.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Well, not better, but I know why I feel so bad.

"You do?" He asks, raising his eyebrow as I nod. "What is it?"

"Listen to the song first; I wanna see if you figure it out," He raises his eyebrows again, but says nothing, thankfully. I begin to play the song that I decided to call _The Voyage_.

_I am a sailor, you're my first mate  
We signed on together, we coupled our fate  
We hauled up our anchor, determined not to fail  
For the hearts treasure, together we set sail_

With no maps to guide us we steered our own course  
We rode out the storms when the winds were gale force  
We sat out the doldrums in patience, and hope  
Working together, we learned how to cope

Life is an ocean, love is a boat  
In troubled waters, it keeps us afloat  
When we started the voyage, there was just me and you  
Now gathered round us, we have our own crew

Together we're in this relationship  
We built it with care, to last the whole trip  
Our true destination's not marked on any charts  
We're navigating for the shores of the heart

Life is an ocean and love is a boat  
In troubled waters, it keeps us afloat  
When we started the voyage, there was just me and you  
Now gathered round us, we have our own crew

I finish and look up at him. "Did you figure it out?" I ask as he gets up and finishes placing the food on the table. He shakes his head. "Go in the bathroom."

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows. He really needs to get a new expression, "What?"

"You heard me!" I say and he places the last part of the meal and goes into the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" I hear him say before he is racing towards me with his arms outstretched. He picks me up; I've never seen him so happy.

**So can I just say that President Obama is making me cry with his speech about the shooting victims.**

**What do you want the kid/kids to be named?**

** 1 girl - Ariana**

** 1 boy - Adam**

** 2 girls- Ariana and Taylor**

** 2 boys- Adam and Dustin**

** 1 girl, 1 boy - Ariana and Austin**

** 1 girl, 1 boy - Taylor and Dustin**

**Tell me in the reviews. Three reviews for the next chapter. Thanks**

**xoxo Maddie**


	19. Little Wonders

**So Ariana and Adam got the same amount of votes, so I'll choose which gender the baby will be. Don't forget to vote on my next A&A story on my profile. Thanks :) I do not **_**Austin & Ally,**_** just the plot.**

_I've been this weird mix of emotions since I found out Ally said she was pregnant with our first child; the three main ones have been happiness, nervousness, and overwhelmed. Happy for this next chapter in our lives, overwhelmed by the thought that I won't be a good father to our son or daughter - neither Ally or I know the sex - and nervous for three reasons: Ally has been threatened to be killed by fans, Ally's mother had pre-clampsia so there is a possibility Ally will have it also, and finally, I don't know how good a father I will be. But all my nervousness goes away when I look at Ally in "natural habitat" in which she's laying her head on my lap or resting her feet on me, with no make-up, and her sweats are allowing space for her ever expanding baby belly. She's absolutely gorgeous, especially when she smiles. Thanks everyone for your support through this journey with Ally and me - I love every single one of you, except those threatening Ally, of course. The baby should be here in less than a week - pray for us. -Austin Moon_

I look over the post, attempting to check for errors, and submit it. I look at Ally, who is resting her head on my lap with her feet propped up on the arm rest. If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to tease me since I litterally just described what she was doing. She's texting - Trish, I think - holding her phone close to her, fingers hitting the buttons faster than a ninja. I fiddle with her hair, like normal, and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. "I love you," she says, her lips pucker, and I happily oblige to her request, filling in the space between us. "I'm assuming you love me too," she says when we pull apart, causing me to laugh.

I nod, "I do love you, Allyson." She rolls her eyes at her full name, but she sucks it up and turns back to her phone; she doesn't respond, which makes me think Trish had to go back to work or get her kids or something. She turns her attention back to me, "What did Trish want?" I ask.

"To see if I was having a C-Section or a natural birth," I'm pretty sure Ally has the ability to read minds - well my mind at least- because she answers the question I would end up asking, "I don't know why she needs to know before you ask."

I laugh and roll my eyes, "What makes you think I was going to ask that?"

She gives me a look - a mixture of annoyance, anger, and amusement, "Because I know you."

"You do?" She nods, "Okay then what will I do next?"

"You'll probably end up attempting to tickle the back of my knee, and it won't work like always." Okay maybe she does know me, but I attempt to tickle her anyways, I just don't tickle her knee. I use her neck, which causes her to squeal, sit up, and attempt to get back at me. "Yeah you failed," I say, sticking a gold sticker on her shirt, which - I assume - makes her shove me flirtatiously, of course. We've been told many a times that all we do is flirt, shove each other, or kiss. Isn't that what married couples are suppose to do? She rolls her eyes once more and lays her head back on my lap. She flips on the television onto Disney or Nick - whichever - which is playing one of the worst shows I've ever seen. It's about an alien dog with a blog **(no offense to **_**Marvin Marvin**_** or **_**Dog with a Blog**_** fans.)**. She manages to make it ten minutes of the show before cussing it out.

"What the fuck is this shit," I've been a bad influence on her. She flips the channel to the news and eventually falls asleep. When she wakes up, she has that face, the face I've been waiting for. "My water broke." Shit! She gets up and I race to get our stuff. Why did we keep in our room?!

When Ally is in the car, I race off to the hospital that is ten minutes away. The next few hours pass pretty much like a blur. When we got to the hospital Ally was three centimeters, but by the end of the hour she was pushing, and after fifteen minutes our child was born. "She's gorgeous, Ally," I said kissing her lips, attempting to keep my tears to myself. She's pretty much bawling her eyes out. I cut the cord and Ally finally gets to hold her, still crying.

"What's her name?" The nurse in charge of the birth certificate asks when everything has calmed down after she tells us her height, weight, etc. I look at Ally who happily informs the nurse.

"Ariana Lucia Moon," I smile and kiss Ariana's forehead, then Ally's. Ally then rest for a good three hours, so I work on a song for Ariana, which Ally and I decided we would call her Aria or Ari.

_Let it go,__  
__Let it roll right off your shoulder__  
__Don't you know__  
__The hardest part is over__  
__Let it in,__  
__Let your clarity define you__  
__In the end__  
__We will only just remember how it feels___

_Our lives are made__  
__In these small hours__  
__These little wonders,__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away,__  
__But these small hours,__  
__These small hours still remain___

_Let it slide,__  
__Let your troubles fall behind you__  
__Let it shine__  
__Until you feel it all around you__  
__And I don't mind__  
__If it's me you need to turn to__  
__We'll get by,__  
__It's the heart that really matters in the end___

_Our lives are made__  
__In these small hours__  
__These little wonders,__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away,__  
__But these small hours,__  
__These small hours still remain___

_All of my regret__  
__Will wash away somehow__  
__But I cannot forget__  
__The way I feel right now___

_In these small hours__  
__These little wonders__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away but these small hours__  
__These small hours, still remain,__  
__Still remain__  
__These little wonders__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away__  
__But these small hours__  
__These little wonders still remain_

I announce Ari's birth over Tweeter and don't bother to read the congrats; I just hold Ari in my arms happily. What more can I guy ask for.

**Sorry if it went fast, again not married, no children for me. Three reviews for the next chapter.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	20. Butterfly Kisses

**So this is when Ari is sixteen; I think I'll make the next chapter at her sweet sixteen. This is Ally's POV. I don't own A&A, just the plot. **

Austin and I never really expected those sixteen years to go by so fast; it seems like just yesterday she was being born, and tonight she'll be at her sweet sixteen. Austin and I both chose individual cards, which I am writing a poem in at the moment while Austin works on his.

_A tidal wave of emotions,_  
_have sent my soul out to sea._  
_Crashing currents submersing,_  
_what once was you and me._

_Drifting afar distantly,_  
_a glimpse of precious time._  
_While I held you close to me,_  
_singing your favorite rhyme._

_Rocking gently back and forth,_  
_arms encircling you whole._  
_Lips pressed upon sweet innocence,_  
_your cries I did console._

_Praying the Lord may keep you;_  
_wash your troubles away._  
_Hoping a bond forever remains,_  
_the same tomorrow as today._

_Splashing scents of adorable purity;_  
_upon your mother's face._  
_I draw you closer, your tiny being;_  
_and even tighter I embrace._

_A riptide of adornment drowns;_  
_a tidal wave within my soul._  
_I once was broken and severed,_  
_but now am completely whole._

_Consumed with pure admiration,_  
_at the woman you've become._  
_Beautiful imperfections,_  
_your absence chastised me numb._

_Although I know you had to,_  
_spread those vast angelic wings._  
_I still can hear the laughter,_  
_of a child's heart that proudly sings._

_These crashing, violent riptides;_  
_will soon turn a peaceful wave._  
_Knowing the life I gave you,_  
_is the life in me which you did save._

_This current of my heart, is perfectly;_  
_in synch with every beat._  
_A perfect bond between us;_  
_without your love, I'm incomplete._

"Is yours finished yet?" I ask as I writing the last lines. He shrugs and hands me the card that he's been writing on for the last hour. "Do you want to read mine?" I ask waving mine in my hand, which he takes and begins to read, and I read his. It's defiantly his poem, the words relate to them so well, and it's defiantly Austin's handwriting.

_The depth of a father's love shows in his daughter's eyes._  
_What's known is what's shown from sunset to sunrise._  
_A foundation built on more than just what is spoken._  
_It's commitments kept and promised that go unbroken._  
_An emotion so immense that nothing in this world can erase._  
_The permanent impression of love is tattooed upon her face._  
_A relation so peculiar that only the two can understand,_  
_Yet so immaculate it's obvious that, by God, it was planned._

_I believe it all began when she would sleep upon your chest._  
_Now you're her number one, her favorite, you're the best!_  
_You move and she watches so closely it's as if she's in a trance._  
_The fact that she can repeat you, exactly, isn't just by chance._  
_From wrestling, racing, jump roping to being made up like a doll._  
_Both playmate and best friend, you've done some of it all._  
_A secret place, a look, special time just for her and you._  
_When a choice is to be made, it's all about what Daddy wants to do._  
_And you're there to cater to her every need and every wish._  
_There's an invisible pedestal for Daddy's little princess._  
_She's content just to be. She's filled with absolute bliss_  
_Just to sit up under you, giving an occasional hug and kiss._  
_Sweet dreams are non-existent without Daddy's goodnight kiss._  
_Your gentle stroke, words just for her, your check on hers is what she'd miss._  
_It's simply because of how you love her, I surmise._  
_The depth of your love always shows in her eyes._

_With you her laughter is harder and her smile is even brighter._  
_You have a friendship, a bond, a soul tie that couldn't be any tighter._  
_It's more than a special bond; it's an exclusive connection._  
_No room for a third party or attempted interjection._  
_This love is reserved just for Dad and no other._  
_It's not the same for siblings, not even for Mother._  
_It's the kind of love that I could never despise._  
_For the depth of your love always shows in her eyes._

_To her, you'd give anything, but it's not about the gift._  
_It's that marvelous smile brought on by the spirit you lift._  
_It's not about what you can give her or about what you can do._  
_It's about the unconditional love reciprocated between you two._  
_It's the tears in her eyes when you two disagree._  
_Nothing's quite right until 'I love you and I'm sorry.'_  
_It's that spunk in her step, the rainbow in her eye-_  
_You'll know she's a Daddy's girl when she passes by._  
_She's got the kind of love that never fades or dies._  
_The depth of your love always shows in her eyes._

_Upon angel wings you soar; your sparkling golden halo glows_  
_Whenever she's with you, it's Heaven in her eyes that shows._  
_Her eyes hold a song so beautiful you'd think it was Heaven's melody._  
_It's the music of love's symphony composed by each precious memory._  
_The love known is the love you've shown from sunset to sunrise._  
_The depth of your love will forever show in your daughter's eyes._

He's finished with mine when I finish, tears in my eyes. He takes the card and the piece of paper, "Do you like it?" He hands me tissue from the box behind his head. "Don't cry, Alls," he pulls me into his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. We stay this way until Ari gets home. She's in her skin tight black dress, black high heels with a red sole, and a pink tiara. I can tell it'll be hard to keep the boys away from her. That's Austin's job though. Her little brother, Adam, follows close behind her, holding flowers and a teddy bear - her boyfriend's gifts I'm sure. "I love you," Austin mummers, and I stand up.

"Hi, momma," Adam says. He turned six three months ago - he was a difficult pregnancy. We almost died in the process. I pick him up after I hug Ari.

"Hi, babies," I kiss Adam's cheek then Ari's. "Happy birthday," I say, handing her the card. Austin joins us, his hand slipping across my waist. Ari opens it, reads it, and her eyes tear up a little - Austin will do her in. Austin hands her his, and my prediction comes true she is crying.

"Thank you," she says, wiping her eyes, hugging us both. Austin takes her hand and walks her into the studio where he recorded a song earlier that we wrote the night before.

_There's two things I know for sure_  
_She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl_  
_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_  
_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_  
_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_  
_Oh, but most of all for.._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride_  
_I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"_  
_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_  
_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet sixteen today_  
_And she's lookin' like her mamma a little more every day_  
_One part woman, the other part girl_  
_To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls_  
_Trying her wings out in a great big world_  
_But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_You know how much I love you Daddy_  
_But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_  
_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_  
_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Oh the precious times_  
_Oh, like the wind the years go by_  
_Precious butterfly_  
_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_  
_and she'll make a promise and I'll give her away_  
_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_  
_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,_  
_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"_  
_And she leaned over...and gave me..._

_Butterfly kisses with her mamma there_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time_  
_Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"_  
_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_  
_To deserve a her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more_  
_Man, this is what love is_  
_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_  
_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_

Now she's really crying, like I knew what would happen. She smiles at me and goes into her room to finish crying.

**I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza. Three reviews for the next chapter.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	21. The Reason Is You

**This is at Ari's sweet sixteen from Austin's POV. I don't own A&A, just the plot. Enjoy**

I thought this day would never come, Ari's sweet sixteen. She's standing in the doorway waiting for her boyfriend that she's been dating for a year, Danny. She's wearing a short red dress with cutouts on the sides which have rhinestones running along the straps and the cutout lines. The sweetheart neckline hardly covers her boobs, and she shows as much of her back as possible. She had to fight for the dress. **(You can see the dress here … shop/viewitem-PD946654.) **I have to admit though; she looks beautiful, like her mother with her brown eyes and brown hair - which she has dyed blonde for the past six years.

Danny knocks on the door so she fixes her hair and opens the door - revealing her boyfriend holding a thing of red roses. She takes them, kisses him on the cheek, and runs up to her room. Danny walks into the house, closing the door behind him, and I walk out from where I've been standing. "Danny," I say casually as I attempt to tie the tie Ari picked out for me the night before.

"Mr. Moon," he says waving since I couldn't shake his hand like I normally would. I finish the tie and hear Ari coming back down the stairs which makes Danny face the stairs as if his life depends on it.

"Daddy, you look handsome," she says as she trips over her own feet, another thing she received via Ally. Where is Ally anyways?

I adjust my coat, "I try," Danny and Ari both laugh. "Have a good time tonight you two - not too much fun. Remember I'll be there," I aim that more at Danny. He nods; he's learned when I'm aiming something at him and when I'm not.

"You ready to go?" Danny asks in her ear, but she's not able to answer because Ally comes in with a camera in her hand, Adam following closely behind. All four of us - Danny, Ari, Adam, and myself - groan since we know we'll be here for a while, whether we want to or not. We spend a good thirty minutes taking pictures then Danny and Ari leave hand in hand, most likely happy to get away from each Ally - I don't blame them.

When they close the door, Ally sighs softly. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Adam says, tucking on the hem of her dress. She picks him up and kisses his cheek.

"Nothing, baby," he smiles and kisses her on the cheek - he just started Kindergarten this year. "Who's driving what car?"

"I'll drive her car; you can drive Adam and the Camry," I hand her the keys which she happily accepts and I walk over to our neighbor to get the car. I knock on the door and he comes to the door holding her daughter - Laura. "Hey, Ross," I say tickling Laura's feet causing her to giggle.

"Ready for the car?"

"Yeah," he closes the door and goes to open the garage door where Ari's car is sitting. Her "baby" is a 2001 racing red mustang convertible. Ross joins me in the garage, Laura still in arms. "I can't believe I bought this for my daughter. Enjoy this time, Ross." I say as I get in to the car.

"I will," he says, and I pull out of the driveway and head to the hotel. When I get there the party's has started - which is fine by me.

"Welcome to Ariana's Sweet Sixteen!" The DJ - who happens to be Trish's son Aiden - yells over the crowd. "Who's ready to party!?" The party goers scream at the top of their lungs - much to my displeasure. I feel a hand slip behind my waist - Trish.

"Hey!" She screams.

"Hey!"

"Where's Ally!"

"She's on her way!" Dez walks over to us - he's not changed much in the thirty plus years we've been friends. His hair is still a bright ginger color, he's still quite hyper, actually the only thing that's really changed: the wrinkles around his eyes and the amount of money he has since he's now one of the most wanted directors in Hollywood.

"What up?" We say like we normally do. Trish rolls her eyes, kissing Dez on the cheek after a long attempt of jumping and standing on her toes. I know Ally has come in when Trish has Adam in her arms. She hugs her godson then her best friend.

"How's Abby?" Their oldest just had their first granddaughter a few months ago at the same age Ally had Ari, man time flies.

"She's good, recovering and adjusting," Dez responds to Ally's question. I always felt bad that we did name Ari and Adam after Dez and Trish - Taylor and Dustin, I think we're the names we picked out. Dez pulls out his phone and shows us the pictures. "Hey, he's the perfect age for DJ!" Dez adjusts Adam's shirt.

"DJ?" Ally raises her eyebrows.

"Daniella Jean," Trish responds. It's sort of weird to think I could have been a grandfather before I was forty.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Aiden says over the DJ's microphone. "Ari's boyfriend would like to sing a special song for his girlfriend written by her father, Mr. Austin Moon!" The spotlight appears on me, and I take Ally's hand pulling her next to Ari to watch her reaction - Dez and Trish happily follow. Danny begins to play the song. I know that Ari will be crying by the end. I probably will be too.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  


_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As he performs I watch both of them, I can't help but think of an episode of _Boy Meets World_ where Cory and Topanga are dancing after her sweet sixteen on the wrestling match; Shawn and Franky are watching, and then Franky says, "So the two in the ring, how many rounds you think they'll go?" Shawn watches Cory and Topanga dancing and says simply, "Those two? Oh, they'll go the distance." I know that's what'll happen with my daughter and Danny, and I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about that.

**Three reviews for the next chapter.**

**xoxo Maddie**


	22. Once in a Liftime Love

**Long time, no read. Happy New Year's everybody. This is the last chapter.**

**I do not own Austin & Ally**

Austin looks as handsome as ever in his church attire – a white cotton shirt, blue jeans, and a black blazer – especially with his bald hair which he began to loose when Adam graduated high school. He's goofing off at the piano, like normal, trying to get his mind off the death of Dez – which happened three weeks ago. Trish died six months ago so I know how he feels.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he slowly scoots over allowing me space.

"It's just weird to know that I can die at any second because I'm so old, you know?" I nod. We finally caved in and bought life insurance after Trish died, and we just finished writing our wills two weeks before Dez died. It's terrifying. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Austin." I can tell how much not singing has affected him. In the ten years since his last album, he gained a lot of weight, he lost the remainder of his hair, and he'll go out less and less. I think Dez's funeral was the last time he left the house. I've tried to stay active but there's only so much you can do with the bad arthritis I have.

I look at the paper he's been fiddling with for the last two days, still covered with note after note of music. That is one thing we do to keep us busy. I don't know how much music we've written in the past ten years, but our grandchildren and our great-grandchildren record it for their albums. I know Ari's daughter Callie sings most of our newest stuff. If she doesn't want it, she'll give it to her brother, or her son, or her niece. They normally don't turn our stuff down; who knows what they'll do when we die. And that could come any day now.

"New song?" I ask, and he nods in response. "Are you going to give it to Callie?" He shakes his head. I really wish he would talk and not just nod or shake his head. "Why not?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I didn't write it for her," he responds simply. He begins playing random notes again.

"You didn't? Well who did you write it for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hear it?" I ask and he begins to play.

I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your touch

_I know that you're scared but you've never been this loved_

_It's a long shot baby, I know it's true,_

_But if anyone can make it, I betting on me and you_

_Just keep moving on into me_

_I know you're going to see_

_The best is yet to come_

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

_Everybody's looking for what we've found_

_Some wait their whole lives and it never comes around_

_So don't hold back now,_

_Just let go of all you've ever known_

_You can put your hand in mine_

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

_I close my eyes and I'm standing right there_

_Saying "I do" and they're throwing rice in our hair_

_Then the first's one born, and a brother comes along, and he's got your smile_

_I'll be looking back on the life we had still by your side_

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

"Yeah that was defiantly about me and you," I comment. I kiss his cheek. "Are you ready for bed?" He nods and we help each other off of the bench and back into our room. He falls asleep easily and quickly and I follow shortly.

I have a hard time sleeping and try to wake him up, but I get no response. I know he's gone, and I know I'll be gone soon as well, but I still cry. I just lost my best friend – the best friend I ever had. He was just with me and now he's gone – I know it won't even be worth to call Callie or Ari because I'm sure I'll be gone before the morning comes anyways. So I go back to sleep with the tears in my eyes – tears that are so powerful that if I wake up in the morning I'll have a headache worse than any hangover I've ever had.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, and I've always been a strong believer in that. My beliefs stand true when the first memory comes to my mind. I'm three years old, and my mother is packing her bags for "overnight trip". It's an overnight trip, of course, to Africa, and it's not just one night but seventeen years worth of nights. She promises me she'll be back soon, but that was the last time I saw her in person and not over a computer screen through Skype or some other communication thing based off the computer.

The next is my first day of Kindergarten, one of the happiest days in my life. Ms. Suzy asks who knows how to sing "I'm a Little Teapot" and who was willing to sing front of the class. My hand rises along with a blonde boy's across the room. She lets us both sing after we introduce ourselves to the class. It was my first time singing with Austin. When I go back to my seat, a girl introduces herself to me, "Hi, I'm Trish." We became best friends that day.

The next memory is the day my dad opened Sonic Boom. I was eleven and in the sixth grade. I wore my favorite outfit: a black tank top with floral designs, a pink cardigan, jeans, and pair of pink flip flops. My dad buzzes around the store trying to help the customers. Dad hired Trish to work – we pretty started her problem with holding a job now that I think about it.

The fourth memory is half way through freshman year. The day Austin stole my song and made a music video with said song. I embarrassed myself more than I ever had on _The Helen Show _when I got a serious case of stage fright and ruined the whole set and smashed my head into a drum. I realize that the rest of the memories will involve Austin except the next one that I'm sure will come.

I expect the time I kissed Dallas for the first time will be the next memory, but it isn't. Instead it's the day Austin and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. It starts with his extremely unconfident performance of _A Drop in the Ocean_, and then moves onto us singing a song for Jimmy. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Austin asks and I just stand there shocked. He follows after Dez and never comes back, and I go home to find Trish sitting at my doorstep. When I go inside Austin sings me a song, and I kiss him before he's about to leave.

My memory complete skips over the next day when I recorded a song with Austin and the small time that we were broken up.

It skips all the way to the day he proposed to me. He had just come back from his world tour and we had sex for the first time since he had come back. He asks in such a nonchalant way that I can't help but think he's joking. And I perform a song for him – one that I had been holding until he proposed. I told the paparazzi off later that day because they wouldn't quit bugging me. We then made a Youtube Tag video for our fans.

The next is of my wedding day with Austin, and I feel nervous even though I'm about to die – I've always been that way when I think about that day. The minister reads the Bible verse, and Austin sings his vows, and I cry. Then the minister says we're married, and we kiss, and I cry some more. Then after we take pictures we dance our first dance to _Almost Paradise_ from our favorite movie _Footloose_. And then Dez gives a speech, and the minister reads and Irish blessing, and we eat. After we're finished Austin gives one of the best speeches that I've ever heard at a wedding. Then I give one that doesn't even pale in comparison. We cut the cake and he smashes it in to my face, and I smash back. I fall asleep in the car when we leave as he sings.

It thankfully skips over my honeymoon except the one time we went to Notre Dame. It instead goes to the day I told Austin I was pregnant with Ari, and then it goes to her birth, and I feel the same amount of pain. Then it's the day I told Austin about Adam, and the birth comes next, and this time I feel no pain.

Then comes the first time that Danny came over to take Ari out on a date. Then her sweet sixteen, and I cry over her dance with Danny. Then her graduation day comes almost immediately after. Then she's married to Danny the next thing I know. Then Adam has a girlfriend and breaks up with her. Then he's picking up Taylor and marrying her the next. Then Ari has Callie, then Taylor has Dustin. Then Callie's graduated and married and is recording her first album. She has James, and Dustin's wife has Allyson.

Then the last ten years replay in my mind, and before I know it, I see myself as I am now: laying in bed with white hair, sleeping next to my dead husband. I know that I'm gone.

_It was a nice life_. Is the last thing I think before I die.

**So I'd give everyone tissues but I don't know where you are so I'll send them through the computer. I want to thank everyone for reading especially those who were through this the whole time. You all are awesome and I love you all. Thanks for all the reviews and reads.**

**xoxo Maddie**


End file.
